The Knife & The Rose
by Prophet of Duality
Summary: Dean is a senior in high school who falls in love with Yuri from Doki Doki Literature Club. When she enters his reality they prove to be enablers to the other's worst traits. Rated M for lots of (Future) sexual content and very dark/ graphic themes. Read at your own risk.
1. Intro

Hello, thank you for checking out my story. Before you start reading there's something you need to know.

This story takes place in an alternate universe to my other story 'The Emerald & The Rose'. That story is similar to this one in many ways except instead of Yuri coming into our reality it's Monika. This story is a spin-off to that one, showing a more twisted version of the story. I would suggest you at least read chapters 1-10 of The Emerald & The Rose before you read this one as the first few chapters of this story will have **major** spoilers for that story.

So with that said, enjoy the story.


	2. Prolouge

"Do you accept my confession?"

I sit at my computer staring at the purple haired girl, reading the text at the bottom of the screen.

I click my mouse and two pink boxes appear over Yuri.

"Yes." or "No."

Up to this point, I've been hopelessly in love with Yuri. I've spent two playthroughs trying to be with her. I knew from the second she licked my bloody finger in act 1 that we had a connection. She was just like me. The knife collecting, the stalker-ish behavior, even the self-harm.

I've also cut for the same reasons as Yuri. I always thought that I was crazy for enjoying it. But after finding out someone else felt the same, I felt less alone. Although, I swore to myself around a year ago that I would stop cutting. I knew there was something wrong with me. I knew that this game was enabling me. But I didn't care. I just wanted to be with Yuri. And now I finally can.

I moved my mouse over the box labeled "Yes." and clicked it.

The girl's face formed an innocent smile.

"...Ahahaha."

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"Ahahahahahahahaha!"

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Suddenly, Yuri pulled out a knife and stabbed herself in the stomach.

My heart sank.

She then pulled out the knife just to drive it back into herself. All while looking at me with those wide eyes that I loved so much.

I felt like my heart stopped beating.

Once more Yuri ripped the knife out of herself and stabbed it into her chest. She then fell to the floor and the screen went black.

Once the screen faded back in I was greeted by Yuri's lifeless body on the floor.

I was speechless and motionless. I stared at her dead body for what felt like forever until I finally gathered my thoughts.

I began to laugh hysterically to myself as I looked into Yuri's dead eyes.

I understood now. There's nothing left for me in this world. All I could ever feel is pain.

I opened a drawer on my desk and pulled out a crimson red pocket knife. I flicked open the blade and immediately sliced open a space on my left arm. Small doses of blood started to drip out of the wound. I trailed my tongue along the blade of the knife, tasting the blood that was left on it. I bought the knife back down to my arm to continue my work.

I felt something come over me that I hadn't felt in a long time. I admired the bleeding cuts on my arm. Enjoying the burning sensation that they produced inside of me. I felt like a completely different person.

I bought the knife down again and cut slightly deeper into my arm.

I don't care how deep it is. I don't care how much blood I lose. I don't care if I die.


	3. ctrl alt del

I sit in front of my computer, Monika staring back at me. The blood from my arm was seeping through my sleeve. I've been listening to Monika rant for a few minutes now. With every word, she said I only felt my hate for her grow.

She did this. She killed them. Everything is her fault.

I clicked to advance the dialogue.

"Dean, will you go out with me?"

I single box appeared on the screen, labeled 'Yes.'

"I'm done with this." I thought to myself.

I opened up file explorer and found my way to the Doki Doki Literature Club game files. I opened up the character folder to see that only one file remained, . I right-clicked on the file and selected delete.

As the file disappeared my vision started to go blurry. At first, I thought I'd cut too deep into my arm and I was passing out from the blood loss. However, my vision slowly started to come back to me, along with a splitting headache.

I looked back at my computer screen to see that another file had taken the place of Monika's. I tried to read the small text which proved to be difficult due to the unexplained pain in my head.

' '

I blinked a couple of times, not believing what my eyes were telling me. Yuri's file was back.

Quickly I grabbed a flash drive that rested on my desk and plugged it into my computer. In case this was part of the game I didn't want to lose her again. I then dragged the file to the folder opened by the flash drive.

"She's safe." I thought to myself. "But why is her file still here? And what's up with this fucking headache? More importantly, how do I get her back into the game?"

From my knowledge of computers .chr wasn't an actual file format. So I wasn't sure how it worked or what it did. Not knowing what else to do I double-clicked the file. As I did the screen went black. After about a second text started to appear. Most of it was too glitchy to make out. However, there was one section of it that wasn't. Unfortunately, it looked like it was just random letters and numbers.

QnV0IEnigJlsbCBhbHdheXMgd29uZGVyIGhvdyBtYW55IHBlb3BsZSB0aGVyZSBhcmUgbGlrZSBtZS4gSeKAmW0gc3VyZSB0aGVyZSBoYXMgdG8gYmUgYSBsb3QsIGJlY2F1c2UgdGhlcmUgaXMganVzdCBub3RoaW5nIHN0cmFuZ2UgYWJvdXQgaXQgdG8gbWUsIGJlaW5nIGN1cmlvdXMgYWJvdXQga2lsbGluZyBzb21lb25lLg==

It may have some meaning to it but I'm not sure what it is.

I started hitting random buttons on my keyboard in attempt to make something happen but the numbers stayed on the screen.

"Shit did I just break my computer?" I thought to myself.

As a last resort, I held down Ctrl+Alt+Del. In an instant, the numbers disappeared and in another, a new line of text took its place.

'̴̟͉͌͂͝T̴͔̞͌͗̿h̷̻̮̣̓̆͑́ḯ̴̛̼͆s̷̺̈̊̽͘ ̷̼̄͌̾͠ï̵̟̥̫s̴̢̥̬̋̚͘ ̶̟̒͝ḧ̵̗̜͚̤́͌͊͑ọ̸̌́̀̚ẉ̴̥͖̅ ̸͚͇͚̯͂̑̀̋I̵͚̪̦̜͒͠'̴̧̡̱́̅̔̽m̸̮̭̙̔̉ ̵̻̗͛g̶͉̳̣̚o̸͙̖̅̍́̆n̶̟̳͘n̵͕͉͌̋̓̊ͅa̸̝͋ ̸̬̽ͅd̴̩̬̔i̶̢͕̝͋̈ͅȇ̴̲̯̻̣.̴͓̘̩̊́̑̏ ̵̩́Ḁ̶̙̙̉͂̀l̴̢̺̪̥͑͒̑͠ö̵̙n̵͉͔̱͚̽̽̎̄e̶̛̻͗̊.̶̯͐ ̶̜̊I̵̘͆ ̴͔̐̆͜g̸̍́̍̑ͅu̸̳̘͎̽̾è̴͖̈́̚s̸̗̍s̵̢͉͉̈́͊̽ ̸̢̻͑̈́̓͛͜ͅt̶͇͚̓́̀͊ḥ̶̭͉̽̔ą̶́̋t̷͇̥̋̉͒͝ ̵̪͉̜͂̃̍ṁ̴͍̪̃̊a̶̱̅͊̐k̷̨͉̍e̷͎͆̉̀̇s̸̬̗̖͑̾̚ ̶͈̋̈́́͜s̶̺̓̓̆é̷̤̳̀̃̉͜n̴̞͊̎̎͝s̸̒̅͊͜ḙ̶͌.̸̙̦̩̪̎̇'̴̤̝͙͉̊̉̃̈́ ̴̧̛̲̯͝'̴̬̲̹͐̿̊I̵͇͎̋̏ ̶̢̦̓̈́ḑ̵̖̔̚e̶̜̟̰͐̀s̶̢̽̐é̸̛̙̱ř̴̖ͅv̴̙̘̰͔̊͝e̸̝̫̊̈̎̿ ̶̰̟̆͘ͅt̸̪̥̥̣̍͊ǫ̵͘ͅ ̵̦͂̈́̆̕b̵̖̊e̸͈͚̅͑ ̶̳͆̈̄͘ͅa̷͓̍̂͝l̵̺̙͍͑͑o̵̗͌ͅn̶̬̓̈͐ͅḙ̸̛̬̓̃͜.̴̛͎̊'̶͈̪͙̺̕ ̷̺̥͙̖́̓

My headache came back in an instant, like a bat hitting the side of my head.

I passed out.


	4. The Fall

Sorry for not uploading any chapters. (I say that like it hasn't been 3 months) If you follow my other story The Emerald & The Rose you'd know that I've been on a hiatus. But now I'm back and ready to write some fucked up shit.

Seriously though, this chapter is really fucking graphic. You've been warned.

* * *

 _I opened my eyes only to be greeted by more black._

 _My body was unmovable and my air was cut off._

 _I had been buried, sunken into the floor._

 _Somewhere, another me had already accepted this as his fate._

 _But I wasn't the same me._

 _I started to sink more and more until I was released from the floor and fell into a new world._

 _As I fell I couldn't help but think that I had already fallen._

 _I looked at my arm which was now covered in a black and red mist._

 _I wondered to myself how I could possibly fall any further._

 _I wondered how much it would hurt when I hit the ground._

 _I wondered how hard it would be to get back up._

 _Or if I would even get up at all._

I shot awake, my head still pounding from before. I painstakingly lift my head and pick myself up from the floor. As I look around my room I notice an unfamiliar body lying face down on my floor. I hesitantly approach the body and kneel down next to it.

It appears to be a woman. The purple hair and Japanese school uniform made me question my own sanity. I was in denial of who the woman was and told my mind it wasn't her. However, I knew full well that it was.

I take a strand of her hair and move it out of her face. Upon looking at her, there was no way I could deny who it was any longer. It was Yuri. Although she no longer looked exactly like she did in the game, as we were now in reality and the anime art style was no longer present, she still looked similar enough for me to recognize her.

I back away from her, completely dumbfounded and lost as to what's happening. As a million questions run through my mind, I push them all away with a simple chuckle. The chuckle soon turns into a laugh and soon I'm in complete hysterics.

"This is a dream. Haha! A hallucination! I'm going insane! Ha haha!" I say out loud, only adding more evidence to my words.

Soon my laughter fades and I look over to Yuri once again. Suddenly her eyes shoot open. Her wide purple orbs are motionless as she stares at nothing as if she's truly lifeless.

"Y-Yuri?" I hesitantly say, slightly worried.

Yuri practically jumps up off of the floor and stares at me in fear and confusion. I can only imagine that our expressions are matched as probably equally as confused and scared as her.

Yuri opens her mouth to speak. "W-who are you? Where am I?!"

This would be the first time I've heard her speak. Her voice is high pitched with a gentleness to it. Even as she yells she holds back. Almost as if her voice is glass and she's being careful not to crack it. Yet her tone also has a lingering elegance to it.

I quickly snap myself out of my thoughts to answer her questions.

"Uh… You're- This is my room. And I'm Dean." I have trouble choosing my words because I'm not sure how much she knows and how much she doesn't.

Yuri's expression seems to ditch most of its fear and instead fills with confusion.

"You're Dean?" She asks, "But you don't look like him. And how did I get into your room? Did we come here for the weekend to work on the festival?"

Yuri starts to ramble on, providing me with more questions to answer.

But first I ask her a question. "Yuri, what's the last thing you remember?"

Yuri snaps out of her thoughts and looks at me.

"Dean and I- Y-you and I were in the club room and I was telling you-" Yuri cuts herself off as a blush fills her face and she looks away from me.

"You were what?" I ask.

Yuri closes her eyes with an embarrassed expression. "I was… confessing to you."

She then opens her eyes as a realization comes upon her. "And you said yes. Right?"

"Yeah I-I did" I confirm.

Yuri blushes again with a faint smile on her lips.

I, on the other hand, keep a more serious and worried expression as I ask my next question. "So do you remember anything after that?"

Yuri looks at me confused. "No, I don't think so. All I remember after that is this weird dream and waking up here."

Yuri blushed in embarrassment again and looks away. "Oh no! Did I faint in front of you?!"

I sigh in relief. "No, you didn't. It… doesn't matter what happened after that."

Yuri takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. "Ok. S-so what happened then? How did I get here?"

I think for a second, trying to choose my words carefully. "Yuri, this might be a little hard to hear but… You were in a video game. You were a character in a video game. I'm the player. I was, and am Dean. The real Dean."

Yuri gets a serious expression on her face as if she's deep in thought.

"Actually, that makes sense." She says. "That explains a lot actually. The dream, the weird… glitches that were happening. Monika acting so weird."

I almost grind my teeth at the sound of her name. Fucking Monika.

"So you're the real Dean?" Yuri continues. "A-are you anything like you were in the game?"

I chuckle. "Actually, I'm a lot like the main character in a few ways. But I think you were referring to whether I love you are not. Right?"

Yuri blushes yet again "T-that's not what I-"

"Yuri, I do," I say. "When I said yes to your confession I meant it. Even though you were just a video game character I still loved you."

Yuri looks at me lovingly. I can tell she wants to kiss me but she's too scared to initiate it.

So, I do. I walk up to Yuri and brush back her hair. She instinctively closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss. I press my lips against hers and we share what can only be described as a long awaited exchange. Being close to her like this is something that I never thought I'd be able to do. Having her here, in my reality is, quite literally, magical.

We stay in this kiss for what feels like forever. Soon Yuri reaches and grabs my left arm. I pull back from the kiss and inhale sharply while pulling away my arm.

Yuri, panicky says"Ah! I-I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh my God I'm so-"

"No no, it's fine." I reassure her. "It's just- You touched…"

Yuri looks down at my arm and sees my copious amount of self inflicted cuts. I look up her her to see that she is completely fixated on them. Her eyes are wide and she stays completely silent.

Yuri then walks up to me and carefully grabs my hand to bring my arm up to her so she can get a closer look. She inspects my cuts as if she's studying every detail of them.

"Heh. What do you wanna lick them like you did in the game?" I said nervously.

Yuri looked up at me with a serious face. "C-can I?" she asks.

This time I'm the one blushing. "Uh… sure knock yourself out. I mean we just kissed so I gue-"

Before I can finish my sentence Yuri brings her arm closer to her face and carefully traces my cuts with her tongue. It kind of stung but I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't enjoy it. There's probably something wrong with me.

After a while, Yuri stopped and looked up at me. Her eyes were wide and lingering with insanity. She almost looked like how she was when she pulled me in the closet in the game. The look almost scared me.

"Oh, Dean, you're so much better than I ever could've imagined." She said through heavy breaths. "I mean just the fact that you cut like me! I can't believe how perfect you are!"

Yuri was risking hyperventilating. She was starting to seriously worry me, and maybe creep me out a little.

She started to scratch her arm through her sleeve. "I need to cut. Do you have a knife? I'm really starting to crave it. You understand right?"

"Uh, yeah. My knife's in that drawer." I say as I point to a drawer on my desk.

"Thank you so much!" Yuri walks over to my desk and opens the drawer. She pulls out my knife and inspects it for a few seconds then begins to laugh.

"Hahaha! It's beautiful!" She said. "It looks just like one of mine! You collect knives too? Ahaha! We're perfect for eachother!"

Yuri quickly kisses me then pulls up her sleeve. I can see a lot of scars on her arm, some of them looking more recent than others. I feel weird just standing here, watching but I don't know what to do.

Yuri brings the knife up to her arm then lightly runs the blade up and down over it. She's teasing herself, I usually do that too. Soon she stops the knife on a certain point on her arm and starts to apply force. Then she slowly moves the knife leaving a bright red liquid where it was.

Watching her do this brought back memories that I didn't want to come back. However, watching the slow methodical movements woke up something inside of me. Suddenly I found myself breathing heavily and blankly staring at her. Just as she was.

Yuri exhaled a sigh of pleasure. "Cutting myself with your knife feels like we're sharing a kiss."

She looked me dead in the eyes. "Do you wanna do it too?"

No, not at all. Lies, I wanted to. I really wanted to. No, I didn't. It was fucked up of me to let her do it. I know I did it last night but that was… something else. It was a mistake. But I loved it. I want to do it again. I wanna do it again so fucking badly. No! No. I'm not doing this to myself again.

While I was lost in thought Yuri had walked up to me and gently grabbed my arm.

"Here. Let me do it for you." She said with an almost seductive tone. Part of me wanted to puke from the fact that she was sexualizing this. Another part wanted to pin her against the wall right now and-

Yuri pressed the knife into me.

I looked down at my arm and saw her delicate hands forcefully push the knife down into my skin. My whole body was shaking. Excruciatingly slowly Yuri moved the knife, carving into my skin. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much.

It felt amazing, pleasurable, gratifying, euphoric. I loved it. I loved her. I wanted her to cut deeper.

I grabbed the knife from Yuri's hand and placed my lips on hers. While locked in the kiss, I brought the knife back down to my arm and made another cut.

And another.

And another.

And another!

And another!

And another!

Á̶̪͓̩̯̦̣̉͆̽̓͠Ṇ̸̟̙̘̠̤͇̫̠̘͈͔̬͇̝̌̓̆̐́̀͋͒͒̍̈͐͝D̴͓̘͙̺̰̫͊̆͊͋̊͋͆̂͜͝͝͝ ̴̛͇͔̋̔́A̷̢̖̠̱̳͚͚̞̙͐̈̒̄͆̾̎͗N̸̡̡̙̟̭͇̻͕̖̙͎̻̞͗̇̐̇͗̓͜O̷̘̪͑̓̈́̊͋̊̔̌͘͝͝Ť̶̡̨̛̙̬̱̘̼͙͖̙̾͆̀̈́̅̂̕̚̚ͅḨ̶̢͔̱̮̼͕̦̖̏̆̌̋͌̂̀͛͋͜͠Ē̴̡̻͈̝̙̯̦̤̘͈̅͐͜Ṛ̸̢͙̭̯͕͔͎̯͎͑̅̏̽̒̇̈́̽̆̌́̕͝ͅ!̶̡̧̢̞̱̃͝ͅ!̸̘̺̮̱̦̦̤́̑͂͛̕͝ͅ!̸̡̼͍̐͋̔͛͑͂̂̍̃̍͝͝͝!̷̡̧̙͉̥͙͕̠͍̩͖̼̲͍͊̓̀͆̂͝

* * *

I warned you. This is not going to be a happy story. There's no cute romance, only a fucked up one.

If you have a history of self harm or you're just uncomfortable with this then you should seriously just stop reading.

I should also make it clear that I do not condone any of this. Self harm is a serious problem that shouldn't be taken lightly. I'm writing this as a kind of rant. Reaching into the darkest corners of my mind and putting my thoughts down on paper instead of acting on them.

If you wanna read a less triggering story then check out my other story The Emerald & The Rose. It has a lot of similarities to this one and it's much happier while still dealing with serious themes.

I hope you enjoyed reading. Stay safe everyone.


End file.
